When You Give Inuyasha a Lead Pencil Part 2
by jessiej1993
Summary: What happens when Inuyasha gets his hand on a lead pencil again? Will he do good with it or turn to the dark side? R & R


One day Inuyasha was writing a letter to his brother Sesshomaru about how much he hated him. Like the last time, he didn't know where to find him. But this time he planned to put the letter in a bottle and catapult it into the sky and hope it got to him. Suddenly when writing, his feather pen snapped. This was a disaster! He had no time to go grab a bird and pluck it. Inuyasha quickly ran outside to see if anyone had a feather he could borrow.

While running, he bumped into Miroku who was covered in feathers. "Miroku do you have a feather I can borrow?" He asked.

Jokingly, Miroku handed him a small chicken feather, which he pulled off of his shirt, and began to walk away. "Never flirt with a girl that owns a chicken farm." He said as he walked away.

"I'm serious!" Inuyasha said.

"Well, I have this lead pencil Kagome gave to me." Miroku reached in his pocket and pulled out the lead pencil and Inuyasha grabbed it.

"Thanks. I promise you after this I'll get you a girl." With that, Inuyasha ran back to the hut.

"Where is he going in such a rush?" Kagome walked over to Miroku and asked.

"He must be writing something. I lent him the lead pencil you gave me." Miroku replied.

"Are you insane?! Do you remember what happened the last time I gave Inuyasha a lead pencil?!"

FLASHBACK

After clicking five thousand more times, the lead reached the heavens.

"Ouch! My eye! Damn you stupid people I created on earth!" God shouted down to earth angrily after being stabbed in the eye with lead.

Later….

"Who's gonna stop me?" Inuyasha asked as he clicked one more time. A deep voice from the sky answered him.

"I WILL!" God came down from heaven and stared at Inuyasha angrily. He looked very intimidating because he was very tall and muscular. Not the old kind looking man we all picture in our minds.

END FLASHBACK

"And you should know what happens after that."

"Eh, give him a chance. If something goes wrong this time, I promise you a lead pencil will never be in his hands ever again." Kagome agreed with him.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was writing his letter and tried to avoid clicking as much as possible. Inuyasha heard a buzzing noise in his ears that was getting louder and louder.

"Damn you, you stupid fly!" Inuyasha jumped out of the chair and ran to chase the fly. Randomly, the witch that brought Kikyo back to life pops in and casts a spell on the pencil. She then exit's the hut through the door and Inuyasha didn't even notice. Finally, Inuyasha gave up on trying to catch the fly and sat back down. Though the buzzing was driving him insane, he continued to write. He pushed the lead pencil tip to get more lead and it shot out a bullet of lead which shot the fly and pinned it to the wall. In its last moment of life, it squirmed and buzzed desperately until it died.

Inuyasha laughed evilly….

MEANWHILE

Kagome and Miroku were sitting outside peacefully in comfortable chairs in the sun. All of the sudden they heard gun shots and they jumped up.

"Wait a minute, guns weren't even around during this time." Kagome said to herself. Then, she saw Inuyasha running around with a lead pencil.

"EAT LEAD FOOLS!!!" He shouted while clicking hid lead pencil. "HA HA HA HA HA!!!" Inuyasha sounded very much like one of the stupid evil villains you see on tv.

"…………………………" was Miroku's and Kagome's reaction. This was very stupid.

"I told ya it wasn't a good idea to give him a lead pencil…" Kagome sighed. She walked behind Inuyasha and stared at him as he shot lead bullets at anything that moved. Kagome shook her head.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha dropped the pencil as he got smashed face first into the ground. "What did I tell you the last time, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him from above his hole.

"Curiosity killed the cat and you will kill the dog."

After this, Inuyasha never got his hands on lead pencil ever again. If he ever broke his feather or ran out of ink again, she gave him a non click able pen or a sharpen able pencil.

THE END

So did everyone like the story? Send me a review. Yes this story was also helped by my friend Erika G.


End file.
